Jealousy
by Calmena
Summary: Sequel zu Awakening. In dem Moment, in dem sich Alec in den Kuss fallen ließ, platzte Jace ins Zimmer. Wie wird er reagieren? Kann auch gelesen werden, wenn man Awakening nicht kennt. Alec/Jace?


**Titel:** Jealousy

**Rating:** Slash-12

**Summary:** Sequel zu Awakening. In dem Moment, in dem sich Alec in den Kuss fallen ließ, platzte Jace ins Zimmer. Wie wird er reagieren?

**A/N:** Da ich die Bitte nach einer Alec/Jace Fanfiktion erhielt, hier ist sie. x) Ich vermute mal, es wäre gut, auch den ersten Oneshot gelesen zu haben, aber so weit ich das einschätzen kann, ist es auch so verständlich. Hoffe ich. Ansonsten... Awakening ist nicht sehr lang, also sollte es nicht zu lange dauern, auch das einmal zu überfliegen. ;)

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- ****Jealousy -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Jace sah das Licht unter der Tür, das zeigte, dass ein Heilzauber ausgesprochen worden war und wurde noch nervöser, als er es bereits gewesen war. Die Ruhelosigkeit stieg nur noch, als auch nach einigen Minuten noch kein Magnus Bane aus dem Zimmer trat, und er begann sich Sorgen zu machen, ob vielleicht etwas schief gegangen war.

Isabella beobachtete ihn leicht amüsiert, wenn auch in ihren Augen etwas Besorgnis und Unruhe zu sehen war. Doch als er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte und die Tür öffnen wollte, blitzte in ihrem Gesicht zusätzlich noch kurz Unsicherheit auf.

„Denkst du nicht, dass es besser wäre, Magnus in Ruhe seine Arbeit machen zu lassen, wie er es wollte? Vielleicht muss er sich sehr konzentrieren und eine Unterbrechung würde alles zunichte machen", meinte sie, ein nervöser Unterton war bei diesen Worten in ihrer Stimme zu hören.

Jace ließ sich jedoch nicht abhalten, sah sie nur noch einmal kurz dunkel an, ob ihres Vorschlages, ehe er ungeduldig die Tür aufschwingen ließ und eine Bewegung ins Zimmer hinein machte...

...nur um gleich darauf zu erstarren und das Geschehen, das sich vor ihm abspielte, fassungslos zu beobachten.

Er hatte wohl ein ersticktes Geräusch gemacht, denn Alec drückte Magnus von sich weg und sah ihn erst überrascht, dann mit leichter Panik in den Augen an.

„Jace-", begann er, doch dieser hörte nicht hin, starrte nur weiterhin in die leere Luft, während er versuchte, das gerade Gesehene zu verarbeiten.

Weshalb fühlte er sich so... seltsam...?

Schließlich drehte er sich wie mechanisch um, verließ das Zimmer, während er hinter sich hörte, dass Alec aus dem Bett sprang, ihm wahrscheinlich nachlaufen wollend. Er wurde jedoch von einem leise flüsternden Magnus, der als er gegangen war auf dem Rand des Bettes gesessen hatte, aufgehalten zu werden.

Isabella warf ihm einen beunruhigten, besorgten Blick zu.

Hatte sie gewusst, dass Alec und Magnus... ja, was eigentlich? Sich gegenseitig... _nahe_... waren?

Und warum zum Teufel hatte er so ein unangenehmes Ziehen im Bauch?!

Wütend trat er gegen die Wand, darauf hoffend, ein paar seiner Aggressionen entlassen zu können, doch es brachte nichts, sodass er schlussendlich noch immer wütend in sein Zimmer stürmte.

Was war bloß los mit ihm? Er war doch sonst nicht so... leicht aus der Fassung zu bringen, warum war es dieses Mal so anders?

Er machte das Licht in seinem Zimmer nicht an, ließ sich auf das Bett fallen, die dunkle Decke beobachtend. Wahrscheinlich hatte er es dem zu verdanken, dass er so wenige persönliche Dinge im Raum hatte, die herumliegen hätten können, dass er auf dem kurzen Weg nicht stolperte.

Sogar mit Clary hatte er sich nicht so gefühlt... Es war beinahe besessene Liebe gewesen, die er ihr gegenüber empfunden hatte, doch selbst als er zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, wie sie ihren _normalen_ Freund anblickte, wenn keiner darauf achtete, war es nicht so schlimm gewesen, wie jetzt.

Was war bloß los mit ihm?!

Unruhig fuhr er sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare, gerade als sich die Tür in sein Zimmer öffnete.

„Jace?", hörte er die helle, samtene Stimme Isabellas, die ihren Kopf durch den Spalt steckte, durch den Licht fiel.

„Warum machst du hier alles dunkel?" Mit diesen Worten schaltete sie das Licht an, sodass er einen Moment lang die Augen fest zukneifen mussten, weil es ihn so stark blendete.

„Was willst du?", fragte er schlecht gelaunt, doch anstatt einer sarkastischen oder schneidenden Antwort, wie er von Isabella nach seinem so unfreundlichen Empfang erwartet hätte, lachte diese leise auf, ehe sie näher kam und sich schlussendlich so auf sein Bett setzte, wie es Magnus bei Alec getan hatte.

„Ich denke, du könntest jetzt etwas Beistand... oder zumindest Rat von mir gebrauchen...", meinte sie und beinahe hätte er ein verächtliches Geräusch von sich gegeben, als er den fast amüsiert klingenden Unterton in ihrer Stimme auffing. Machte sie sich lustig über ihn?

Diese Frage stellte er auch laut, mit unterdrücktem Zorn in der Stimme. Was auch immer Isabella so witzig fand, auch dieses Mal schaffte er es, sie mit dem Gesprochenen zu unterhalten.

Dann beugte sie sich etwas herunter, sodass sie ihm etwas ins Ohr sagen konnte, was er beinahe misstrauisch beobachtete. Was hatte sie jetzt schon wieder vor?

„Es ist ja auch witzig...", begann sie, das Lächeln war aus ihrem Tonfall herauszuhören, selbst wenn der Ernst darin nicht vollkommen verschwunden war, „Alec hat dich schon so lange geliebt... er war jedes Mal schrecklich eifersüchtig, wenn du wieder einmal eine Freundin nach der anderen hattest, und es hat ihm immer weh getan, doch du hast nie auf das geachtet, oder es überhaupt bemerkt. Und jetzt, wo du gesehen hast, wie er einen Anderen küsst, wirst _du_ eifersüchtig."

Nach diesen Worten verließ sie den Raum, das Licht wieder ausschaltend, bevor sie die Tür hinter sich schloss und einen wie vom Blitz getroffenen Jace auf dem Bett sitzend zurückließ.

Konnte es sein...? Liebte ihn Alec... oder... _hatte_ er ihn geliebt, ohne dass er selbst jemals etwas davon mitbekommen hatte? Hatte er tatsächlich so wenig auf seinen besten Freund geachtet oder war er einfach nur unaufmerksam, wenn es um andere Menschen ging?

Und vor allem...

War er auf Magnus... _eifersüchtig_?

**-o-o- Ende -o-o-**

Offenes Ende! x) Ich hoffe, es hat jemandem gefallen, wenn nicht, auch gut. Kritik ist immer erwünscht, genauso wie Lob oder sonst was.

Dieser Oneshot ist nicht gebetat, falls es jemanden interessieren sollte. Ich hoffe, dass nicht allzu viele Fehler zu finden sind, sonst einfach Bescheid geben und ich bessere sie aus.


End file.
